


【九辫】杨老爷的姨太太

by Alkaid_123



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaid_123/pseuds/Alkaid_123
Summary: 泥塑注意。性别模糊注意。





	【九辫】杨老爷的姨太太

**Author's Note:**

> 泥塑注意。  
性别模糊注意。

泥塑文学，泥塑文学，泥塑文学。

微博观照片有感。角儿的屁股不泥塑可惜了。

杨府新娶的姨太太当日是大红轿子敲锣打鼓吹拉弹唱从正门里晃晃悠悠地抬进来的，杨府的老爷骑在马上笑得见牙不见眼——虽然他平常也见牙不见眼，牙还不齐。姨太太在轿子里睡得昏天黑地，还是老爷给亲手抱出来进的新房。

姨太太生的娇，死活不愿意坐床上放的那堆花生桂圆红枣莲子上头，嫌硌屁股。老爷笑嘻嘻地哄着把那堆东西都扔地上了才看见个笑模样，出去喝了几盏酒便急着回来圆房。姨太太早就歪在床柱子上头恹恹地啃糕点吃，还专捡着豆沙莲蓉之类甜兮兮的吃，枣泥的就推出好远不带碰一下。趁着刚刚老爷喝酒的那功夫就换了身红黑纹绣的旗袍，束得腰身纤纤地仿若两手就能环住一般。

老爷拿了交杯酒要喝，姨太太皮得不肯挽臂只拿牙叼着银杯子的沿儿晃晃悠悠地衔着。老爷干脆拿着杯子一仰头把酒全含进嘴里再去堵姨太太的嘴，黏黏糊糊地咬着姨太太娇软的唇瓣给人嘴里渡酒过去。姨太太咬的酒杯掉在膝盖上，酒液从胸口一路渗到大腿。老爷笑着说给擦擦，掀了前襟一摸就摸到了大腿根摩挲着这儿捏捏那儿揉揉。

姨太太一撩衣摆干脆直接坐到了老爷的大腿上，胯贴着胯胸挨着胸大腿勾在老爷腰上，嘴唇上被抹的红艳艳的口脂就蹭在老爷的唇角。

老爷舔了舔，甜的。

姨太太也是甜的，整个人软得仿佛没了骨头般靠进杨老爷怀里嘻嘻笑着去吻他的唇，老爷想去捉那不安分的小嘴却又被灵活地逃脱，在自己的脖子上吮出一枚水红的吻痕来。老爷伸手握着姨太太的屁股，那两团软肉嫩过二八少女的胸乳，仿佛肉皮子里头包着的是一汪水儿一般。姨太太小声地哼了一哼，声音里带着的是钩老爷的魂儿的软钩子。

老爷转身把姨太太压进了红罗帐里，帐角悬着五彩丝绦金线银纹的香囊，连红帐穗子都混了金丝线闪闪地盈着烛光。姨太太的旗袍领扣被解了露出个冷白冷白的膀子，陷在红艳艳的褥子里显得招人爱得很。老爷低头去亲，栗子毛蹭在姨太太的脖颈上又惹来一个娇娇的白眼。

姨太太瘦，小胳膊细得仿佛一掰就能断一般。但却不是那种一束骨头一样的傻瘦，筋骨外头包着薄玉般的一层细白软肉，通身都找不出一片糙地方出来。杨老爷这儿亲亲那儿亲亲，心里寻思着这是怎么天造的一个美人胚子，从头发丝到脚趾头都透着要人命的漂亮劲儿来。

旗袍被老爷解了大半的扣子，仅剩大胯的最后一颗还在坚守岗位。姨太太胸前那两颗豆子被杨老爷吮得通红还泛着水光，刺刺拉拉地痒还带疼，麻酥酥地露在外头被空气激得可怜巴巴地立起来。杨老爷不对那颗扣子下手，反而抬起姨太太的大腿来去亲姨太太的大腿根儿。腿根的肉更软，面团子一样任老爷的手随意作乱。老爷看得眼热，凑过去对着臀尖尖就咬了一口，留下粉粉的一个牙印儿。姨太太气得拿脚蹬了老爷一下，不得不说连脚趾头都精细得跟剥了皮的笋尖一般。

老爷还是没忘洞房花烛夜到底该干什么，提枪上阵就顶进了姨太太湿软的穴里头。姨太太带着泣音喊了声翔子，老爷差点没被这一声喊酥了身子骨儿，嘴里宝贝娇娇心肝儿一通乱喊，操得愈发用力恨不得直接死在姨太太身上。

姨太太穴里头紧得很，说青涩吧水儿倒是多，老爷进进出出就带出些淫水来溅到小腹上头。姨太太的手原是拽着帐子角儿，却被老爷直接伸手拉下了鸳鸯帐，只无助地撂在帐子外头没地方借力，然后又被老爷伸手捞了回去按在头顶上。

姨太太给操了几下就喊着不要，腿却还往老爷的腰上缠，杨老爷也乐得纵着人欲拒还迎的把戏，俯身又是亲又是哄地继续用力干香香软软的姨太太。老爷那东西大，姨太太眼泪都给逼了出来盈盈地悬在眼角要掉不掉，又被老爷舔下去留下一道湿痕。

姨太太胳膊搂着老爷的脖子去讨亲吻，又被干得始终没办法凑到正地方上头。老爷便去寻姨太太伸了一点出来的嫩红舌尖，口水眼泪都渗在红绸的枕头里，湿出一片跟姨太太臀下差不多的印儿。

最后老爷把蓄的精都灌进了姨太太的穴里头，这才算初步完成了洞房花烛的最后步骤。姨太太伸手去摸也只摸到一手的浊白精水。姨太太这时候又开始作妖，一边看着老爷一边就伸舌头将手指上沾的精液舔进了嘴里。

龙凤花烛还要亮一夜。


End file.
